Pokemorph Naruto V2
by HolyMage Mouto
Summary: After stealing the forbidden scroll of seals, Naruto skips over the Shadow Clone technique and finds a seal that transforms people into what is called a Pokemorph. Features Mature!Naruto, NarutoxHarem. PokemonxNaruto crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**Ren: Hey this is Ren with the rewrite of Pokemorph Naruto. Those of you who have looked at the poll before today can obviously see that a Darkrai Naruto won by a landslide. Oh well, what can you do. If you guys want I can throw in some Omake's of some other possibilities just for laughs. In fact I'll be adding on this chapter, so read the past the end of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Pokémon in any way, If I did neither Naruto nor Ash would be so retarded -.- I'm also not making money from this, this is just something I do for a hobby.**

Chapter One: Awaken! Nightmare of the Hidden Leaf!

"ARGH SHADOW CLONES MY WORST JUTSU THERES GOT TO BE SOMETHING ELSE" was a yell that erupted from within a clearing within the forests protecting Konohagakure no Sato the source of the yell was a boy wearing an orange jumpsuit, with sun-kissed blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes; this boy is none other than Uzumaki Naruto konoha's number one knucklehead ninja (to be).

"Okay I'll just look for something else after all Mizuki-sensei said that all I had to do was learn a jutsu from this scroll but he didn't say which jutsu" said Naruto having a stroke of brilliance for once in his 15 years of life.

As Naruto looked through the scroll for a jutsu he could learn he finally found one. The jutsu was a combination with a seal and the transformation technique. The jutsu changed a person's body (and sometimes mind) and that person will have the abilities of the thing they become. Though the weird thing about the technique was it turned you into a humanized version of something called a Pokémon.

As soon as Naruto read about what was needed for the technique he immediately started drawing seals onto the ground (luckily for him, he brought ink and a paintbrush with him just in case).

When Naruto was done he stepped into the middle of a complex and intricate seal. He was just about to start pumping chakra into the seal when a loud and very angry voice yelled "NARUTO WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!"

"Hi, Iruka-sensei. Hey watch sensei I'm going to show you this technique I worked on and you going to pass me right" exclaimed an excited Naruto.

"Huh who told you that" asked Iruka very concerned for Naruto as he looked around and saw Naruto in a very complex seal that he probable drew himself (evidence was that there was ink all over Naruto).

"Mizuki-sensei. He said that if I took this scroll and learned one jutsu from it you'd pass me" said a confused Naruto pointing to the forbidden scroll of seals.

"Why would Mizuki say tha-" was all Iruka could say before he was nailed by several kunai thrown at him which sent him into a tree and near unconsciousness.

"Wha-" said Naruto confused looking at where the kunai came from and saw Mizuki.

"Naruto hand me the scroll and you pass" said Mizuki holding out his hand.

"Don't Naruto Mizuki only wants the scroll for himself" yelled Iruka surprising Mizuki a bit since one of the kunai looked to be where a lung is.

"Naruto do you know why everyone hates you" asked Mizuki when he told himself he missed a lung.

"DON'T MIZUKI ITS FORBIDDEN" yelled Iruka.

"Why does everyone hate me" asked Naruto hesitantly.

"There a law that has to deal with you Naruto" said Mizuki having a madman's smirk on his face.

"W-what law" asked Naruto scared a little bit about what the law said.

"DON'T MIZUKI" Iruka yelled again.

"The law says that no one can tell you that you are the nine tailed demon fox, that you killed all those people and Iruka's parents" called out Mizuki looking like a cold blooded killer.

After hearing that Naruto was shocked so shocked that he accidently pushed chakra into the seal around him which caused a great flash of light within the seal covering Naruto in it like a blanket.

When the light came into being both Iruka and Mizuki were forced to cover their eyes due to how bright the light was.

-Scene Change: Within the transformative seal-

Naruto was looking around because a moment ago he was in a forest clearing, now though he was within what appeared to be an infinite expanse of pure white.

As Naruto was looking around he felt his skin tingling and an uncomfortable stretching sensation. When he looked down at his hands, he panicked. The reason behind his panic was simple, his hands were changing skin tone from a nice bronze tan to a pitch black color, with gold specks on his knuckles. His fingers also started to become more claw like then they were before. Naruto was afraid, that he might be transforming in the Kyuubi, like Mizuki had said he was. Unknown to Naruto was that while he was panicking the transformation continued. When his body had finished transforming the seal began to force his mind to mature at a quick pace so he can control his new powers.

-Scene Change: Outside the light-

The light faded out just as quickly as it came into being revealing to Iruka and Mizuki the new Naruto.

"Ha! I was right, you are a monster" yelled Mizuki with a maniacal grin on his face after seeing Naruto's new look.

"Shut up you moron," was Naruto reply as he stood at a height of five feet and three inches. His skin was as black as the night sky around them. His hair having grown to reach midway down his back and turned from a sun-kissed spiky blonde, to a tame snow white look as it was blown about by the slight breeze. Though his eyes still remained a brilliant sapphire blue, they held a look that just screamed 'Piss me off, and you die…painfully.' His new look would have been truly terrifying if it wasn't for that orange jumpsuit of his that looked quite a few sizes to small and clashed horribly with his skin tone. He was somewhat glad that his sandals had snapped off during his transformation.

"Earlier you were calling me the Kyuubi, now you calling me a monster. Which is it for it certainly can't be both" Said Naruto his cold, piercing gaze freaking Mizuki out since it also held the look of a frenzied beast.

"W-why you," yelled Mizuki suddenly getting his nerves back as he grabbed one of his oversized shuriken from his back, throwing it at Naruto while yelling, "Just die!"

As the shuriken neared, Iruka was about to yell for Naruto to duck while he shielded Naruto with his body, Naruto suddenly sank into his shadow disappearing from sight.

Mizuki began to look around the area hoping to find the so called 'demon brat.'

"**Hypnosis**" said a voice that sounded a lot like Naruto's from behind Mizuki, as the traitor turned around he got hit in the face with a bright purple sphere force Mizuki to fall asleep. This quickly made him a victim of the passive ability from Naruto's new species, Bad Dreams. Mizuki started to moan and writhe in his forced sleep, however Naruto wasn't done yet holding his hands over Mizuki's head Naruto said his next attack, "**Nightmare**" as if on command Mizuki started to literally scream in agony.

-Scene Change: Mizuki's Nightmare-

Mizuki was standing in the middle of a pitch black expanse, where a bone chilling laughter rang out around him but sounded just above a whisper. Then Mizuki heard Naruto once more only this time he sounded truly demonic, "**Now Mizuki-teme for three years straight you shall be reduced to the age of six and forced into sexually activities by wrinkly old women and gay pedophiles, enjoy**."

Mizuki screamed out the first sight of the old men and women who all seemed a lot bigger now.

-Scene Change: Real World-

Naruto had retracted his hands as soon as Mizuki had started to scream, his screaming had only lasted for a few minutes before he just laid there in what might be a coma.

"N-Naruto, w-what did y-you do to Mizuki," asked Iruka slightly scared of what just happened.

"Trust me Iruka-sensei, you don't want to know" said Naruto with a deadpan look on his face as he himself gave a slight shiver of terror at what he just forced Mizuki to go through.

"I-I'll take your word for it Naruto, but first come here and close your eyes," said Iruka, which Naruto immediately did. Iruka took off his headband and put it around Naruto's forehead, then he said "Okay Naruto you can open your eyes." After Naruto opened his eyes Iruka added, "Congratulations, Naruto. You pass." Naruto give a truly happy smile as he gently hugged Iruka taking into consideration of the wounds Mizuki inflicted upon the man.

**As I promised an Omake**

Omake: Merry Christmas

When the light cleared, Iruka and Mizuki saw a changed Naruto. Naruto now looked like a red and white feathered bird carrying a large sack in on wing.

Naruto then jumped up to Mizuki and said, "**Present**," before giving Mizuki a box up in green wrapping paper and a red ribbon before doing the same with Iruka. Naruto then hopped into the middle of the clearing as both 'presents' exploded.

Mizuki's present had exploded with such a force that the only thing left of him was a charred sandal, while Iruka's exploded into light and seems to have removed not only the kunai and shuriken Mizuki had hit the man with, but also healed his wounds.

Naruto just smiled before he began to bounce back to Konoha, his smile turning into a cruel smirk.

Possible to be continued.

**And that's a wrap. Tell me what you think of the story, and whether or not I should keep doing Omake's like this. You can also PM me Omake's you, yourselves have written, if you want me to post them at the end of the chapters, however the maximum number of Omake's for every chapter is three so first come, first serve. Also I do not condone rap, no matter what. Mizuki' was just punishment and a nightmare so I'll say it doesn't count.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ren: First I would like to apologize for how long it took me to finally type up this chapter. I am currently taking college classes so I hope you guys and gals can forgive me. On a good note I will be posting three Omake's to try and make up for how long it took me to write this up.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Chapter Two: Team Selections

Naruto was currently sitting in front of the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, after having returned the Forbidden Scroll of Seals.

"So, jiji, when were you going to tell me that I had the Kyuubi sealed into me by my father," asked Naruto causing the sandaime to panic.

"H-how did you figure out that the yondaime was your father," asked Hiruzen with worry.

"You just told me," replied Naruto with a smirk, the caused the hokage to slam his head onto his desk, "Also, you never answered my question."

The old Sarutobi just sighed before answering, "Truthfully? Never, I wanted you to grow up free of the knowledge of your burden. I was going to tell you, who your parents were when you became a jounin. However, since you tricked me into telling you that your father was the yondaime I might as well spill the beans. Your father was Namikaze Minato, Konohagakure no Sato's Kiroi Senko, who died sealing the Kyuubi up. Your mother was Uzumaki Kushina, Konohagakure no Sato's Red-hot blooded Habanero, who died due to complications during your birth."

"Thanks jiji," said Naruto.

"Naruto, can you tell me what happened to you back in that clearing," asked the hokage.

"Well, I used a clan seal to turn me into what is called a Pokemorph. The seal randomly decides what kind of Pokemorph the person who activates it turns into. In exchange for the ability to use the powers of whatever Pokemorph members of my clan turn into, we give up the ability to use chakra. In my case I turned into a Darkrai morph. This allows me to cause others to suffer nightmares with my mere presences. At the moment I know four attacks. Those are Hypnosis, which causes anyone it hits to fall asleep, Nightmare, which is just a more potent version of my passive ability, Dream Eater, which is just as it sounds, and Ominous Winds, which at the moment is my only non-dream based attack. I am also able to freely enter dreams, and move through darkness." Replied Naruto as Sarutobi looked absolutely shell-shocked before he recovered.

"Is there any way for you to turn off your ability and what will you do for learning new skills," asked Sarutobi.

"Well for my passive ability maybe. I can learn some new skills through meditation or through combat experience. At least that is what the knowledge the seal gave me, says," replied Naruto.

Sarutobi nodded and said, "Alright, Naruto. Since Iruka is in the hospital, which means the team selections will be put on hold for a month. I want you to at least try to get that Bad Dreams ability of your under control. Dismissed!"

Naruto nodded before sinking into the ground. A few seconds after Naruto left, Sarutobi heard the terrified screams of the Haruno family. The aged kage let out a soft chuckle before getting up to head back to his home.

-Ninja Art: Time skip Technique: One month-

Naruto was sitting in the back of the classroom where all of the academy graduates where assembled. During the month long intermission Naruto had learned not only how to control his Bad Dream ability, but also learned a new attack, Sucker Punch. Naruto had also bought new threads to wear. He was now wearing black leather pants, black leather boots, a black muscle shirt, a black duster coat, and a red scarf.

He, like everyone else in the classroom was waiting for Iruka to come and assign everyone to their teams.

**BAM!**

Was the sound heard as everyone turned to see Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino slamming one of the classroom doors open.

Naruto just chuckled at the antics of almost all the girls in his graduating class.

Iruka came in shortly after almost all the girls started bickering about who will sit next to Sasuke.

"Sit down and shut up!" yelled Iruka after seeing the state of the class.

"Now then, Team One…" started Iruka; however Naruto ignored him until his own name was called, "Team Seven Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura under Hatake Kakashi."

The class had started to wonder why Naruto's name was called.

"Iruka-sensei, why did you call Naruto-baka's name," asked Sakura.

"I called Naruto's name because he managed to pass a make-up exam," replied an irritated Iruka.

"Then where is the baka," screeched Sakura.

"I'm right here, Haruno-san," said Naruto as everyone turned to face him surprised at his nook look.

"What happened to you dobe," demanded Kiba.

"I just awakened my heritage," replied Naruto smoothly, "Iruka-sensei would you mind finishing up the team assignments."

"Thank you, Naruto," said Iruka, "Team Eight is Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino under Yuuhi Kurenai. Team Nine is still in circulation. Team Ten is Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, and Akimichi Choji under Sarutobi Asuma. I hope you all get along with your teams. Your sensei will meet you after lunch. Good Luck."

Chapter End

Omake- Naruto, God of Creation!

As the light dispersed Iruka and Mizuki saw what they assumed to be Naruto only now his body was a pure white color, with golden highlights. Behind him was a golden wheel.

"Ha, I was right you are a monster," shouted Mizuki with a maniacal look in his eyes.

"Baka, Judgment," was all Naruto said raising a hand into the air, suddenly beams of light begun to rain down from the sky, hundreds of them hitting Konoha with one striking Mizuki. As soon as the light that hit Mizuki died down revealing that Mizuki was no longer their instead in his place was a bowl of steaming hot ramen.

"Itadakimasu," exclaimed Naruto sitting down before the bowl and he started to slurp up the noodles and broth.

Omake- Naruto, Wish Maker

The light died down revealing Naruto's new form. He was primarily white with his hair down up in a star like fashion. On his back was to ribbons, and three slips of paper were hanging from his 'hair'.

"Wish," was all Naruto said causing Iruka and Mizuki to wonder what he was on. Before Mizuki could voice his opinion, however he was covered in a plume of smoke, and in Mizuki's place was an orange futon, "Nighty-night Sensei," said Naruto as he slipped into the futon asleep causing Iruka to blink stupidly.

Omake- Snorlax Naruto

The light disappeared to reveal a rather large figure. The figure had blue and beige colored fur and seemed to be completely round. The Figure turned out to be Naruto who moved with surprising speed for something so big as to weigh a few tones. He grabbed Mizuki before falling down crushing the man beneath him with his immense weight. -snrk- was the only sound heard indicating that Naruto had fallen asleep.


End file.
